


Friday Night At The Sack 'N' Save

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: (Mild) Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has an interesting evening at the grocery store; <b>Spoilers</b>: S3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night At The Sack 'N' Save

**Disclaimer: If I owned them they would team up (in canon) with Sherlock and (Joan) Watson from[ **Elementary**](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elementary_%28TV_series%29). I'd love some scenes of Steve and Sherlock trying to one-up each other with various knowledge and crime solving techniques. And my ending to the ep? While Sherlock and Steve are over-analyzing the various crime scenes (and getting nowhere), Danny leaves them both slack-jawed as he swiftly solves the case, smirks at Joan, and the two leave their overbearing partners to go for a cup of coffee.**

**************

Steve McGarrett was a 6'1", 185 pound, non-active Navy SEAL who had risen to the rank of Lieutenant Commander. He had personally planned and executed numerous covert ops. He could kill a man seven ways with a toothpick and four with a spoon; he whipped up Nitro in his kitchen during the half-time show and had the uncanny ability to turn innocent Play-Doh into C4. He made seasoned FBI agents cry (truthfully a total of one and she was PMSing and gave Steve a black eye afterwards) and caused HPD detectives (well, three new hires) to hide in closets when he came near. And now he was putting all his talents to use in one of the most dangerous places on Earth....

"Now serving 78!"

"Thank God," Steve sighed, handing his ticket to the counterman at the deli and placing his order. Friday's were Hell at the 'Sack 'N' Save'; everybody got paid and did their grocery shopping right after work. The parking lot was always jammed and shopping carts were scarce. He placed his order and wondered, yet again, why his inner masochist always insisted he shop at 6PM; the damn store was open until midnight. 'Because you'll be in bed by 10 o'clock,' he thought. 'You're getting old, Steven; these days all you want is to watch TV and hug your pillow after dinner.' 

Steve picked up his lunch meat and various cheeses and turned around, only to find his cart had been stolen - the cart that had held groceries he'd loaded in there for three aisles before he hit the deli. Resisting the urge to order a lockdown of the store and arrest everyone in the vicinity, he went on a search for another, waiting by the check-out lanes until one became available. He was just about to grab one when another hand took hold of it as well, and when Steve looked over he saw a woman with two children - he gave it up. Finally obtaining one, he continued his shopping, maneuvering the cart with the same skills he used when driving the Camaro chasing a perp - it was the only way to shop. He turned the corner of the next aisle sharply and collided with another cart.

"Watch it, would ya! I got a kid with me and...." Danny huffed when he saw Steve and rolled his eyes. "I should have known it was you; you're a menace in the supermarket too."

"Hi, Uncle Steve!" Grace charged at him and jumped up, knowing he would catch her. "Is this where you get your food?"

"It certainly is, Gracie." Steve gave her a quick squeeze and put her down. "You want to help me push my cart?"

"Can I, Danno?"

"I think you'd better," Danny smiled at her, "because unlike **some people** you're a safe shopping cart driver."

Steve looked at the surrounding shelves - it was the cereal and cookie aisle. He thought back to his own childhood as he made suggestions. "Frosted Flakes?" He picked up the biggest box. "Or maybe Fruit Loops?" 

"These are good and they're cheaper." Grace held up a box of generic Rice Krispies. "And they're 'buy one get one free'."

Steve met Danny's eyes and noticed sadness within them for a moment, before Danny turned away. "I, uh...I got a bonus from the, um, Navy and we can spend it here." 

"Thank you, Uncle Steve." She hugged him. "You are so cool."

"Best compliment I ever had." The hug warmed his heart. "Now make your choices."

"I'll pay you back, Steve," Danny said quietly, "I promise."

"You don't have to, Danno." Steve didn't think and palmed Danny's face, stroking his thumb along Danny's cheek. "We're Ohana." He promptly removed his hand. "And these suck." He replaced the store-brand chocolate chip cookies from Danny's cart with mini packs of Oreos and Chips Ahoy - "For Gracie's school lunch." When they reached the end of the aisle, Steve glanced over the Pop-Tart display.

"I think that's enough for now," Danny said with a head shake.

"These are for me." Steve decided on frosted Brown Sugar Cinnamon. 

"You eat Pop-Tarts?" Danny's eyes widened. "You? Mister 'I shalt not indulge in anything artificial for fear of turning into a zombie'?"

"I like them, especially the new flavors." Steve waved his hand out towards the display. "Better than the same old Cherry frosted."

"That's my favorite flavor," Danny huffed. "Don't insult it." 

"I know and I'm not." Steve waggled his eyebrows and tossed a box into Danny's cart.

They continued up the next aisle where Danny grabbed a box of Minute Rice but Steve snatched it from his hand. "Hey!"

"That isn't healthy, Danny." Steve handed him a bag of fresh whole-grain. "Try this instead."

"Thank you, Steve, but a five pound bag is a bit too much for Grace and I." He put it back and retrieved the other. "And this is what we like."

"I picked out potatoes, Danno," Grace said happily, putting a few packets in their shopping cart and scouring the pasta.

"Instant mashed?" Steve made a horrible face. 

"Steven," Danny's voice took on a dangerous edge, "you will leave my food alone or I will see to it that Chin makes the coffee for the next week."

"Yes sir," Steve replied with that shit-eating grin reserved for Danny. "Information assimilated."

Danny turned around to see that Grace was out of earshot, turned back to Steve and whispered, "Fuck you."

"Bad word, Danno!" Grace scolded.

"Danny," Steve feigned shock, "you forgot that the female of the species hears everything you don't want them to."

"Point taken," Danny agreed, pushing the cart forward as Grace placed two packages of pasta into it. 

"This is the better kind, Danno," she firmly nodded, "its natural and from Brooklyn!"

Danny wanted to say no, that Ronzoni was a third of the price, but his daughter was happier than he had seen her in a while, and Steve was happy...and just why did seeing Steve happy make his heart beat a little faster? "Okay, but think of it as a treat. Steve won't be shopping with us all the time."

"Why not?" Steve asked. "We can pick up Grace after work and all go together. It's easier than driving home and coming back out."

"That sounds more efficient," Grace added, "and it'll save on gas, too. Right, Danno?"

"Yes." Danny's mouth responded before his brain had a chance to consider it. 

They finished up that aisle and both Grace and Danny had to go to the bathroom, so Steve waited for them. He wanted to bang his head against the nearest hard surface for caressing Danny's face the way he did - and yes, it was a caress. He only hoped that Danny had thought it to just be an affectionate and **friendly** touch and nothing more. Danny didn't swing that way. But Steve....

"Earth to Steve, come in, over."

Steve blinked and came back to himself. "What? Can't a guy do some thinking?"

"Not when the guy is you."

The next aisle was snacks and Steve placed some chips in Danny's cart. 

"Please no." Grace pointed in mock-fear. "Daddy, take them away; I'm scared."

Danny stared into the cart, at the two bags of No-Salt potato chips and lightly salted peanuts. "Are you trying to kill us?" He removed them and added honey-roasted cashews, Cheetos and salt & vinegar chips. "No-salt may be good for some, but not us; we like to please our tastebuds."

Across the aisle were juices and other assorted drinks.

Danny picked up generic cranberry juice and Grace said, "Okay," but very quietly; she had been eyeing the name-brand that had her favorite _Twilight_ characters on the package.

"I'm Team Edward," Steve admitted sotto voce, and piled a few packages into each of their respective carts.

"Me too," Grace grinned. "You are beyond cool!"

"I'm beyond cool." Steve looked giddy.

"You're going to be even more insufferable now, aren't you?" Danny snorted.

Steve narrowed his eyes and, feeling mischievous, added prune juice to Danny's cart. 

"How did you know I liked prune juice?" Grace was even further impressed with him. "It's a secret, so don't tell my friends, okay? I used to have it with Grandma."

"I won't say a word, Gracie; I swear on 5-0." Steve 'beeped' her nose.

"Can we end the bonding moment and finish up and go home?" Danny sneered. "I like a Hallmark moment as much as the next guy...."

Grace giggled and took control of Steve's cart, the two men following her up the next aisle, where they got Coke for Steve, Red Bulls for Danny, and beer - Longboards and Coronas - and then came dairy, which caused an argument over which milk was better - store brand or organic. 

Grace sighed, put a half gallon in each of the carts along with some chocolate milk, and stared up at them. "There, all settled, and we'll have a blind taste test later."

"She's very smart, Danno."

"She's my kid, Steven."

The next stop was meat (Steve noticed Danny drooling over the four large sirloins he slipped into Danny's cart), hamburger patties and chicken. That was easy enough, and from there came the frozen items.

By the time Steve and Grace were done, both carts contained Kid Cuisine meals, chocolate chip waffles, blueberry pancakes and Danny's had the coup de grâce - the very **last** half gallon of Edy's Girl Scout Cookie Thin Mint Special Edition ice cream. 

"Why do you need all that?" Danny asked.

"In case Grace sleeps over or something, I want to be prepared, okay?"

"I see." Danny turned to Grace and intoned, "Super-SEAL eats those too," and winked at her.

Steve noticed the thoughtful look on Grace's face as he and Danny had their verbal spat. She was apparently happy watching them go at it. And now he understood what Danny had meant when he stated, "When Grace is happy, all is right with the world." So of course he had to add fuel to the fire. "I need frozen pizza." He fled down the aisle to the end of the section and stared through the glass as Danny and Grace joined him. 

"Frozen pizza is a travesty of justice," Danny said sternly, but he did open the freezer door and removed two DiGiorno pies, while Steve chose three of Newman's Own. When they returned to the carts Danny's eyes popped open. "My ice cream is gone."

"Not again," Steve groaned, scoping out nearby customers. "I see him, at the check out over there; you can't miss that container." He was all prepared for combat, but Danny stood in his way.

"Steve, it's just ice cream, and Grace is right here," Danny soothed. "You are not to go all GI Joe in the middle of the store."

"But that was the last of that flavor."

"Get over it and pick another; hell, pick two, you're a big boy." Danny pointed at the freezer. "You'll have to pick another flavor, Grace."

Grace pursed her lips and huffed. "He broke the law and stole our property; you need to arrest him and take the ice cream into personal custody."

"You see, Danno," Steve said, turning away as he softly giggled.

"But Grace, sweetie," Danny knelt down and gave her his warmest smile, "if Daddy does that, he'll have to do paperwork for a few hours and we'll never get our shopping done."

Grace met him nose to nose. "I'll let it go this time, Dad, but next time, keep an eye on the cart please?"

"Yes, your highness." Danny stood up. "Get the M&M's sandwiches I keep saying you can't have; it's on Steve." He looked over the freezer. "Aww, hell, let's get a variety of Good Humor bars." As Grace decided, he asked Steve, "What did you mean by 'not again'?" Steve recounted his earlier experience and Danny openly laughed. "You lost your whole cart."

Lastly, the three entered the produce section and Grace went to scope out the dressings; it usually took her a few minutes to decide. 

This left Steve and Danny on their own and they each went for what they wanted.

Danny chose some Romaine and when he turned around and caught a glimpse of Steve, he swore his heart stopped. 

Steve was casually choosing a zucchini and digging through the bin. He took one out and wrapped his hand around it, examining it for possible consumption. He then picked up another and slid his fingers down the skin. He shook his head and picked up a third. Steve held this one tightly and Danny could swear he was caressing it, and finally Steve decided which one to get.

Danny stood frozen as Steve next went for oranges, cradling them and gently squeezing. By the time Steve was on his third orange, Danny had turned around and leaned his crotch against the refrigerated items, willing his burgeoning erection to go away. Once he was satisfied he was under control, Danny turned back holding a bag of carrots. Unfortunately his first sight was Steve at the cucumber bin now, sorting through them as he had with the zucchini. He quickly grabbed an onion and went over to Grace, picked a dressing and ushered her to the check-out.

"What about Uncle Steve?"

"Yeah, Danno, what about me?" Steve called from across the floor, pushing his shopping cart over. 

They headed down a random aisle for check-out and it happened to be the snack cakes aisle. 

"Kinda empty with no Hostess or Drake's," Danny bemoaned. "Little Debbie's are decent, but their Swiss Rolls are a poor substitute for when you want a Ho-Ho."

"No more Twinkies or Devil Dogs," Grace said sadly.

"Cheer up; we have lots of other cool stuff, right?" Steve bumped shoulders with Danny. "We'll drop your stuff off at your place, and then you can come to mine for dinner."

"And if I say no?" 

"Then I pout for a week."

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Danny conceded. 

They finally made it to the cashier, and neither paid attention to the fact that the groceries weren't separated. Steve suggested they take the food to his house and sort it out there and Danny agreed. 

While Danny had Grace to keep him company on the ride, Steve had only his thoughts - his thoughts about Danny, about touching Danny's face as he had. Danny was no homophobe, Steve knew that; he'd been propositioned more than once by men. He always took it in stride but turned them down, explaining he was straight.

Steve had been bisexual as long as he could remember. Sometimes he felt like a coward, ashamed for hiding, and he would make the decision to reveal himself to the world. Then he would remember his naval career and openly seek out female company. Over the years nobody discovered his secret except for one (then) Ensign named Catherine Rollins. They had met at Pearl and spent a sex-filled weekend together before both shipped out. Yet as fate would have it, two years later they ran into each other in a porno store in Miami - Catherine found him in the "Gay Films" section. He panicked but she reassured him she wouldn't tell and she never did. They grew into on-again/off-again fuck buddies, loving each other but not in the romantic sense. And Steve McGarrett continued to hide.

Then came the fateful day that Detective Danny Williams barged into his life.

All of a sudden there was touching and hugging and eating from each other's plates. There were terms of endearment ("Danno" and "Steven"), a constant **public** invasion of each other's personal space and the inevitable married jokes. As to the last, it began with criminals at the start of their partnership, spread to Chin and Kono ( **especially** Kono), and later Jenna and Lori. It even reached the point where one of the nightly news stations reported on a case Five-0 solved and ended with a crack about their "true" relationship. 

At some point (Steve would never know just when) Danny became the focus of his fantasies. It didn't matter if they involved G-rated hugs, steamy make-out sessions or ass-pounding fucking. 

Steve had tried for months to make sense of his attraction to his partner. Danny was the antithesis of the usual men Steve went for. He was short - 'but full of muscles,' Steve's inner voice added. He hated the sun, sand and...no, that wasn't true anymore. Danny was becoming a half decent surfer and he was now picking what beaches they would go to. Danny was full of life and until that first meeting, Steve hadn't known how dead he was inside. 

And there it was, after two plus years, the answer he had been looking for all along. 

Danny was, quite simply, Danny. He hadn't gone out of his way to alter his attitude when he arrived at HPD; he said what was on his mind when necessary and allowed nobody to intimidate him, not even Steve. More than half the time he ignored the SEAL, something Steve was unused to, but accepted as part of their rather unique partnership. And most importantly, Danny watched his back and took care of him. 

But real life and daydreams were two separate entities; making love with Danny would remain an unrequited fantasy. And fantasies were about all Steve had these days.

It had been a few months since he had slept with Catherine. With the Enterprise in the process of being decommissioned and no update on her next posting, he had given her a place on Five-0. That effectively killed their sex life; within two weeks both found they were unable to sleep and work together. At the end of the day he went to his house and she went to hers. 

Danny went to his own place also. Before, when he was living out of a suitcase, he crashed at Steve's more often than not, and Steve was insistent that he bring Grace on the weekends to play on the beach. But not now. Now Danny was a full-time father and had an actual house 15 minutes from Steve, a foreclosure he'd purchased at a reduced price. And although not on the beach, it was across the street, which Steve knew had made Grace happy - that was one of the selling points for Danny.

Steve didn't even realize he was on his own street already and nearly bypassed his house - and how would he explain that one to his partner?

They got everything inside and it took them a few minutes to separate the food. 

Danny left to take his groceries home, while Grace stayed with Steve to decide on dinner.

Grace helped Steve put away his food and opened her backpack. "Uncle Steve, can I use your computer to check my email and can I watch some TV?" She paused, deep in thought and gave Steve a sad frown.

Steve knelt down. "Of course you can; think of this as your house, too." 

"Does this mean I can bring my laundry over?"

"Uh, okay, Gracie, but why not just do it at home?"

"Can't, Uncle Steve; the washing machine broke," she sniffled, "and so did the dryer and I hate going to the Laundromat and having to wait for the clothes to be washed." Her eyes filled with tears and they fell upon her cheeks. "And we have slow-speed Internet now and Danno had to shut off the cable so we only get a few channels." 

Steve sat down and pulled her into his lap, rocking her in his arms; he remembered doing this with a young Mary Ann when she was upset. "Shh, it'll be okay, Gracie; please don't cry." He felt the wetness from her tears seeping through his tee. Grace lifted her head and Steve wiped her eyes with a napkin. "You want to tell me the rest?"

Her lower lip began to tremble and her eyes were watering again.

Placing Grace back into her own chair, Steve went to the freezer and returned with the ice cream and two spoons. "Mary says that ice cream can solve any problem." He gave her a spoon and opened the tub. "Wanna test that theory?" 

"We need bowls." 

"Bowls?" Steve appeared shocked. "We don't need no stinkin' bowls." And with that he dug his spoon in and began to eat. "I think Mary was right...about this."

Grace ate a small spoonful, but stared at the table.

Steve knew that particular look; it was Danny's also. Something bad had happened - something major - or at least it seemed that way to Grace. "Gracie, I can't help you and Danno if you won't explain what's going on." 

"Danno cries at night," Grace blurted, and then covered her mouth.

"It's all right." Steve ate another spoonful, happy that Grace did also. "You can tell me anything; you know that."

"He talks to himself, I hear him." There were more tears. "Uncle Steve, I think he's going to send me to live with Mom and I don't wanna go."

"That's not going to happen, Grace; maybe Danno's just kinda tired from work." Steve was doing his best to reassure her. "I'll give him some time off if you want, so you guys can spend it together."

"He's broke." Grace wiped her face. "I heard him tell Grandma. Her and Grandpa are helping him out with bills and stuff. And he had to use most of our vacation money on a new water heater." 

Steve felt a lump in his throat and wondered why Danny hadn't asked him for help. 'Pride,' he thought, 'stupid fucking pride.'

"Uncle Steve, please do something to make Danno happy again." Her tears ebbed and she hiccupped. 

"What can I do, Grace?" He asked honestly. "I don't have a clue."

Grace walked to the sink and rinsed her face and when she came back she dug her spoon into the ice cream. "You can date him," she replied matter-of-factly.

Steve was thankful he wasn't swallowing when she said that. "Date him?" And no, his voice did not go up an octave and squeak.

"Aren't people happier when they date?" When he didn't answer straight away, she continued. "Don't you like him? He likes you."

"Grace, it's not that simple." He had to phrase his words carefully; Grace was only 10. He was getting ready to speak again, but she once again beat him to it.

"Yes it is," she insisted. "Uncle Steve, please try."

Steve wanted to say no, he wanted to explain that Danny had no interest in him that way, but he didn't know how. So instead he found himself nodding and being given more hugs.

"He has a 9:30 curfew so he can tuck me in, and no dates on Sunday 'cause that's our _Once Upon A Time_ night." Grace perked up. "But you can join us if you want."

"I'd be delighted." Steve lifted her up and swung her around. "The only thing left is when do he and I go out on this date?"

"You don't have to go out to have a date; you can stay here and have dinner together, and then...." Grace sat back down, resting her chin on her fist, thinking. "I dunno - do whatever people do after dinner when they're on a date." Grace was smiling now, figuring she had given Steve the answer he needed. "You can do it tonight."

"Tonight?"

"My friend Ali asked me if I wanted to sleep over, and I told her I'd let her know." 

Steve watched Grace whip her phone out, her fingers sailing over the touchpad as if it was second nature. He was good with all things electronic, but seeing Grace at it made him feel like a complete amateur. "Grace, I think you should check with Danno first."

"Her Dad's a cop and Danno knows him, so I'm sure it'll be okay." She ended her text and waited to get a text back, then called Danny asking for permission and telling him Steve would drive her over. "Danno says it's okay, but you're to drive like a sane person."

"Don't you need a change of clothes?"

"They're in my backpack," Grace said matter-of-factly. "I'm always prepared for a sleepover, just in case Five-0 has to work late saving the islands from an alien invasion." She pulled her pack over her shoulder. "I know where she lives and I'll direct you."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Twenty minutes later Grace was dropped off and Steve walked her to the door. His inner-SEAL was out and in _protect Grace at all costs_ mode; he had to check out the house and the occupants within. Once he met Ali, her parents, her brothers and the family pets (a dog, cat and guinea pig) he decided Grace was in good hands and he could safely leave. He only hoped they hadn't noticed what he was up to.

Ali's father walked him out and smiled. "I usually give the friend's parents the third degree when I don't know them," he snickered, "and I have been known to run a couple through the HPD database."

"I think Danny's holding off on that until her teen years," Steve replied with a smile of his own as he got into his truck and waved. His next stop was _Spaghettini_ for the order Grace had called in while they were in the car. He'd had to get on the phone himself to have them add a bottle of wine, and had chosen a nice Merlot - not too dry, not too sweet. He pulled into his driveway to find the Camaro there and stepped inside. Steve didn't see Danny, and he took a quick peek out and thanks to the full moon he had a clear view of his partner sitting in a chair, staring out over the ocean, relaxed. Working quickly, Steve took out some plates and located his wine glasses, which he washed. He hadn't used them in so long they were dusty. He searched for a tablecloth and found it, but was disappointed he didn't have any candles to adorn the table with. Steve had just finished unpacking the food when Danny came inside. 

"I heard you come back about 10 minutes ago and...." Danny stared at the dining room table. There was a blue gingham cloth covering it, a bottle of wine and two plates, each with a hunk of lasagna. "What is this?"

Steve could only stare back at him - well, gawk was a better word. Danny was barefoot, wearing jeans and a tee, and his hair had been blowing in the breeze and looked absolutely perfect. It took a moment for his brain to reconnect with his mouth. "You agreed to eat dinner with me, remember?"

"I thought club sandwiches with cole slaw, not...this." He picked up the bottle of wine. "Jesus, this is expensive stuff." Danny felt the arms sliding around his waist and holding tight. "Steve, what are you doing?"

"Holding you."

"I kind of figured that one out." Not that Danny minded; Steve holding him like this felt...right. "But can you tell me why?"

"I can't take it anymore, Danny; you're driving me insane." Steve bent his head and blew in Danny's ear. "I want to drop to my knees and suck you off." 

Danny was certain he heard wrong, and the logical part of his brain told him to flee the scene; but apparently his libido was in charge and had other ideas, because he moaned softly and leaned back into Steve's embrace. 

Since Steve got a moan and not a sock in the jaw he continued on. "I'm going to lick your ass and slide my fingers deep inside your tight hole." Steve slid one hand between Danny's legs, groping Danny's cock through the denim. "You're already hard, Danny." His other hand worked with deft fingers to undo the button on Danny's jeans and he lowered the zipper, his hand slipping inside. Steve pulled Danny's pants and briefs down together and urged him to step out of them, and then he grabbed the hem of Danny's tee, slowly pulling it up, his palms smoothing a path up Danny's abdomen and chest as he removed it. "Danny...." Steve sighed his name in clear reverence, his lips and tongue performing a lewd dance along Danny's neck before his teeth joined in and bit Danny's shoulder. 

Danny fell forward, bracing his palms on the table. "Oh fuck."

Steve skimmed his fingertips up and down Danny's back while he ground his clothed erection against Danny's bare ass. He bent over Danny's body to gain access to his neck again and nibbled on his ear. 

"Fine time," Danny gasped out, "for you to keep your shirt on." He reached back and grabbed at it until Steve took it off, and was rewarded with the feel of Steve's bare chest against his back. 

Steve undid his pants, moving them down enough so he could free his cock. He didn't have any lube right there, and wasn't about to go on a search - he did not want to break the mood, such as it was. Fucking Danny without it was out of the question, but there were other things he could do. Like pinching Danny's nipples (which got Steve a loud "OH GOD YES!"), rubbing his abdomen (causing Danny to purr) and taking hold of Danny's hard cock with his right hand. His left found its way to Danny's ass and he spread the cheeks, sliding his cock between them and moaning as Danny clenched around him. Between the friction of Danny's skin against the bare flesh of his cock and the begging ("Please, Steve...oh fuck, please!") Steve wasn't going to last. He held Danny's cock tightly, keeping a steady rhythm, and when Danny came it was with a soft sigh. That sound was all it took and Steve's come was splashing around Danny's ass. "Love you, Danny...love you so much." He pulled back and turned Danny around, laying half atop him. "Kiss me?" He didn't wait for an answer and took things into his own hands, covering Danny's lips with his own. 

"You love me, huh?" Danny was wearing an idiotic grin. "Good - that's good, Steven - because I think I love you, too."

"Think?" Steve seemed affronted. "You don't know?"

"I'll make a final decision once you do all those other things you promised me, like rimming and finger-fucking and, lest I forget, that blow-job you mentioned."

Steve grabbed a napkin and cleaned them both quickly. "Let's go to bed, Danny, so I can make good on all of it." He pulled Danny to his feet and the two practically fell over their feet in their haste to get upstairs.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Two hours (which included one blow-job, one rimming, a mutual masturbation session (with obscene commentary from Steve), some scratching and biting, a brief spanking, sore nipples, three more orgasms (between them), a hickey (high on Danny's neck), and numerous declarations of love) later, had Danny and Steve exhausted and lying with their arms wrapped around one another. They had done everything but have actual sex, because Steve couldn't find any lube at all.

Steve had come clean, telling Danny about the conversation with Grace and he wanted to know the whole story.

"The new water heater set me back $800 and there went the money I was saving to take Grace to the big island for a 'swim with the dolphins' weekend," Danny explained, "but do Danny Williams' financial woes end there? No, of course not."

"No, not you," Steve smirked.

"Shut up and let me finish...so anyway, the washer decided to start eating clothing and wouldn't drain properly, and the dryer wasn't giving off any heat; the repairman came in to fix it, and advised me that I needed a new washer and dryer, because that would be cheaper than the repair work." 

Steve had a passing thought about the supermarket. "I saw what was in your shopping cart, Danny; aren't you eating?"

"Grace eats, I make sure of that, and...." Danny rested his head on Steve's chest. "If there's anything left over, it's mine."

"That's not acceptable to me." Steve stroked Danny's hair and placed a soft kiss to the top of his head. "You can't watch my back properly if you're distracted by hunger pangs. I'm going to take care of your appliance woes and your bills, and don't bother to argue."

"But Steve...."

"Uh-uh - I said no arguing."

"How am I supposed to pay you back?"

"Learn to give me a blow-job and we'll call it even." Steve got out of bed. "I'm going to get our dinner and I have a special dessert for you; it's a surprise." He went downstairs and returned with a tray holding the two plates of lasagna, along with two glasses of wine. He hid something in the drawer and said, "Eat all of your supper, Danny, and you get your treat."

Once they were finished, Steve told Danny to close his eyes, opened the drawer and placed something in Danny's hand.

"Steve, this is a Twinkie." He demolished it in two bites.

"Yes it is," Steve nodded, "and if you're a good boy and are nice to me, I'll share the rest of them, plus the secret stash of Ho-Ho's and Devil Dogs."

"Nice to you?" Danny slid down Steve's body, kneeling between his legs. "I can do that." 

And he proceeded to show Steve what an apt pupil he was.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Danny should have known his happiness in his new home was too good to last.

Two weeks later a psychotic terrorist from Steve's past observed the SEAL entering Danny's house, assumed he lived there and mined the place, destroying it...with dynamite. 

Thankfully Grace was at a friend's and Mister Hoppy was at the vet, and the two men were out back when the explosion hit and were knocked to the ground, but otherwise unhurt from the blast.

The only injury was the lump Danny received when a coconut landed on his head.

Being he lived on the corner of a large cul-de-sac, the other houses were undamaged and remarkably, the Camaro remained unscathed.

The ambulance had come and gone, the fire had been snuffed out and Kono was on her way to pick up Grace.

Steve forced Danny to the Camaro. "We'll come back tomorrow," he said, as Danny kept turning back to the remains of his house. "I promise." Steve tried to get some conversation out of Danny on the ride to his place, but his partner was silent. Once they were out of the car and inside, Steve reached for Danny, wanting to hold him and reassure him that it would be all right, just like he had done with Grace. 

Danny sat down on the couch and wiped his hands over his face. "I don't have a home anymore, Steve; it's gone." Danny took a deep breath and let it out. "All my stuff; my entire life gone and its all your fault." His mouth dropped open as Steve disappeared into the kitchen. "The fuck you are running away from this conversation!" He chased after Steve, who had a beer in each hand and was walking outside. 

Steve stopped suddenly and faced a fuming Danny. "Sit." He pointed to the deck chair. "I said sit, Danno, and so help me God, if you don't...."

Danny snorted and found himself shoved into the chair. He began to stand, but Steve pushed him back down.

"Do not move, Danny." Steve opened the beers and handed one to Danny, who was grinding his teeth. "Take it." Once Danny had it in his hand, Steve tilted his bottle back and took a gulp. "Now you."

"No." Danny attempted to put the bottle down, but Steve shook his head.

"Do as I say, Danny...please." Danny huffed as he took a sip, but before he could get up again Steve was kneeling in the sand between his legs, resting his head upon Danny's leg. "How can you say your life is gone?" Steve took another swallow. "We're sitting here - together - drinking beer, and Grace will be here soon." He grasped Danny's leg. "You could have been in there, remember? You were about to go make a sandwich."

"Until you decided you wanted another kiss." Danny laughed a little. "I guess you saved my life, huh?"

"Danny, all you lost were **things** ; everything is replaceable." Steve finished his beer. "I'll even spring for five new ties for you."

"Not everything, Steven." Danny lowered his eyes again. "I moved it all out of storage - the photographs, the movies of Grace as a toddler...her fucking first pair of pink Nikes! **Those** cannot be found on eBay!"

"Wait here." Steve stood up. "Don't move, Danno, please."

"Steve...." Danny swigged his bottle and followed Steve inside, hearing him upstairs. He went up, finding Steve hastily wrapping a package with Christmas paper. "What are you doing?"

"Gimme a second, Danno; this was supposed to be from Santa."

Danny walked over and sat on the bed, grabbing the brightly colored box Steve was wrapping up. "Santa can bring me something else, like a nice-sized flat screen with Blu-ray player, okay?" He opened it, finding colored DVD cases with colored discs and each one labeled with Steve's meticulous script. He went through the titles and for a moment he forgot how to breathe - _Grace's Birthdays_ , _Christmas_ , _High School_ \- there were seven of them. "Holy shit, Steven...what did you do?"

Steve sat down next to him. "When we were moving your things, you showed me the box of home movies." His cheeks flushed pink. "I figured if you ever wanted to watch them again, you'd pay a fortune for a player; they don't make them anymore. So I took it upon myself to have them all put on DVD for you. I'm glad you had them labeled."

For the first time in his life Danny was speechless. He went through a few more discs and there were quite a few marked **PHOTOS** with various names - _Danny_ , _Grace_ , _Danny and Grace_ , _New Jersey_ , _O'ahu_ \- as he came to the last he smiled. "Steve  & Danno?"

"Chin, Kono, Cath, Max, Kamekona and Grace helped me sort and scan all those pictures you had jumbled in boxes; it was a team effort." He slipped his arm around Danny's shoulder, laying Danny's head against his chest. 

"Steven?"

"Yes, Daniel?"

"You'll buy me eight ties, not five, and you owe Grace a shitload of Hello Kitty crap." Danny tilted his head, smirking. "You also owe me books and DVDs, and I had a lot of films on VHS, and you will replace them, wherever possible, with Blu-ray's."

"Whatever you say, Danno."

"You will also accompany Grace and I to the mall on Saturday afternoon so we can go clothes shopping."

"Saturday afternoon?" Steve paled. "At the mall?"

"Why not?" Danny was positively smug. "You'll chauffeur us, drop us at the door and then attempt to find a parking space for your nice **big** truck."

Knowing it was futile to argue, Steve silently agreed with a nod.

"Can I assume Grace and I will be moving in with you?"

Steve just replied with a kiss.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

** Epilogue **

"Thanks for driving us, Uncle Steve." Grace leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Danno doesn't have a TV in the car."

"And I'm not getting one either," Danny stated firmly, knowing she would ask him to get one for the Camaro. Before he closed the door, he glanced around the parking lot and gave Steve an evil grin. "I'm sure you'll find a parking space...eventually." He closed the door, took Grace by the hand and entered the mall at the JC Penney entrance. Danny was pleased that it was the men's department entrance; he could pick out ties without any snide comments from his partner. With Grace's assistance he chose three ties in a few minutes, and had just chosen a fourth when suddenly the words, "It clashes with your eyes," were whispered in his ear. Danny heard Grace's giggle and turned around, his eyes growing wide as saucers. "How...parking lot...Silverado...three minutes?" Steve had the good grace to duck his head and Danny put the tie down, running to the doors with Steve and Grace behind him. Once outside he didn't know whether to giggle or chastise Steve. "Oh God, why is this so surprising?" 

"I had to improvise, Danno," Steve said innocently, "because I didn't want to miss out on any time with you and Grace."

And how could Danny reply to that? Should he berate his partner anyway, for parking his truck in the 'Police Only' spot? "Wait right here," he told Grace, as he walked Steve a few feet away. "You could get towed."

"Nah," Steve shook his head, "not gonna happen."

"Because you're Steve McGarrett, Army Ranger extraordinaire?" 

"I'll let that one pass and no." Steve pointed to the HPD uniformed officer sitting on a nearby bench, watching the Silverado. 

"You have a uniform watching the truck?" Danny was a little shocked. "Steve, there are real crimes going on he might be needed for, and those do not include truck-sitting. That's an abuse of your position and it's wrong."

"Relax, Danno; Officer Cates was going off duty. I told him if he did this for me, I'd make sure he got overtime." Steve shrugged. "I do the Five-0 budget and I can sneak it in and pay him that way."

"You know his name?"

"He's one of the next generation of HPD officers, Danny, and we need some friends there." Steve walked over to Grace and took her by the hand. "Let's go pick ties for Danno." 

"I don't want one with pineapples on it!" Danny yelled after them, somehow knowing, in his gut, that that was exactly what he would be going home with.

**FIN**


End file.
